Little Pranksters
by Neril
Summary: Little Elladan and Elrohir, with the help of Glorfindel, play a prank on Erestor. Setting off a series of events.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Erestor scurried down the hall, muttering to himself, as he tried to organize the papers he carried. He came to abrupt stop, almost tripping over two little elflings. Both of them looked up at him, their eyes full of innocence. Which was most likely not a good thing.

"'Restor," the first one, Elladan, said.

"Yes?" he asked, a little annoyed at the nickname.

"It's Erestor!" His twin Elrohir exclaimed.

"Yes, yes," Erestor said. "Now, I must be going. What is it you need?"

The twins looked at each other and grinned, then scampered off. Erestor shot them a suspicious look, then continued on; he had much work to do and no time to think about that. Balancing his paper work in one hand, he used his other to shove open his door.

And was immediately drenched.

"Glorfindel!" he shouted. There was no way the twins could have gotten anything up that high, and the only other one who would have done such a thing... A head full of golden hair appeared, giving the wet Erestor an innocent look.

"Yes, Lord Erestor?"

"You – you…look what you did!"

"Me?" Glorfindel said, pointing to himself. "It looks as if you went for a swim. Although, it is a bit strange to go swimming with your work."

Erestor glared at him, then marched into his room. He didn't have time to deal with this. He set his paperwork down, which somehow had not managed to get wet. He pulled the wet cloth away from himself, and headed toward the closet to get a new set of clothes.

Opening the closet, he felt something drop on his shoulder. He swept his hand up to brush it off, and froze as his hand met the body of a spider. Trying not to panic, he swept it off, and jumped back. There was a soft thump, as an oversized spider fell to the floor. He took in a deep breath, then, felt the feet of little creatures scurrying over him. He knew the feeling all too well.

And he fainted.

Elladan and Elrohir placed their hands over their mouths as they watched Erestor head to his closet. After the upsetting drenching, he had left his door open just a little. They two watched as he tried to conceal the arising panic from the first spider, it didn't work so well on the next four.

They couldn't contain it, the twins burst out laughing as Erestor crumpled to the floor. Who knew Erestor didn't like spiders? Satisfied, and also bored that the prank was over the two ran off, hungry after all their work.

"How did it go?" Glorfindel asked, as the twins almost ran into him.

Elladan looked over at his brother, and the two burst out laughing.

"I take that as it went very well," Glorfindel said, a grin on his face.

The twins nodded, then took off toward the kitchen, the only thing on their mind - food.

When they got to the kitchen, they started the search for food. Luckily, no one was in there at the moment.

"Here!" Elladan exclaimed, upon finding a plate of delicious looking treats. Elrohir hurried over as Elladan pulled the plate down, three very good looking treats sat on the plate. The twins plopped down on the spot, and promptly started eating. They savored the treats, as they finished, both went for the last one.

"That's mine," Elladan said, as he snatched it up.

"No! Mine!" Elrohir shrieked, grabbing the other end of it.

"Mine!"

"No! Mine!"

"Let go!"

"No! You let go!"

"I touched it first!"

"I saw it first!"

"No, I did!"

This resumed for about five seconds, then it turned into a full-out fight. Elrohir was the first to strike, then Elladan hit him back. It went in for several minutes, the sweet getting destroyed in the process. And this was how Glorfindel found them.

He watched them for a few minutes, amused, then decided they needed to stop before one of them got seriously injured. He reached down and grabbed Elrohir by the shoulder, pulling him away from his twin.

"That's enough," he said, putting an arm out to stop Elladan.

Elladan looked at Elrohir, then both of them looked up at Glorfindel. And attacked.

Glorfindel was quite shocked as the elflings started kicking him in the shin. He backed away, and bumped his head on a large skillet hanging from an overhead rack. He rubbed his head as he muttered a curse under his breath. Just then, Elladan hit him with a frying pan, who knows where it came from.

"Ow!" Glorfindel let out a yelp. "Give me that!" he exclaimed, diving for the little Elf. The twins eyes widened, and they turned and ran. Elladan throwing the frying pan behind him.

It hit Glorfindel's foot.

Glorfindel refrained from making any sound, half limping and half running after the twins. The brothers ran out to the hall, screaming about Glorfindel trying to kill them. Catching up to them, he cornered them and was about to give them a good lecture when –

"Glorfindel! What are you doing to my children!" Elrond had just happened to by nearby when he heard the twins screaming.

"Ada!" The twins exclaimed, running up to him.

"They kicked me, and hit me _twice_ with a frying pan!" Glorfindel said.

"And you terrorize them?"

"No, I mean - yes, it's not what it looks like. I was just going to give them a good lecture," Glorfindel said, trying to explain himself.

"You? Give _them_ a lecture?" Elrond shook his head. "I find that very unusual. I think you need to rest for a while."

"I am fine Lord Elrond," Glorfindel said. "Not in the least bit drowsy."

Elrond gave him a quizzical look, then turned to the twins. "Come, you two need to settle down for a while."

"But Ada," Elrohir said. "We were having fun with Glory."

"That wasn't fun!" Glorfindel snapped, rubbing where the pan had hit him.

"Glorfindel!"

"Sorry," Glorfindel said, then quickly turned to walk away.

"Are you feeling well?" Elrond called after him, seeing him limp.

"Yes, Lord Elrond," Glorfindel, immediately trying to walk normal. It was painful.

He headed outside, he just needed some fresh air. On the way out, he stopped by Erestor's room. He was still out cold on the floor, the spiders had disappeared. A small grin came to his face and he turned to leave. Only to slip on the water from the first prank.

He held back a shriek as he slammed down onto the floor, and went sliding a few feet.

"Lord Glorfindel?"

Glorfindel jumped up to see an elf standing nearby, with a strange look on his face. Glorfindel nodded to him and hurried away. After a few minutes he was walking, well, limping peacefully along listening to strands of Linder's newest song.

"Uh... Glorfindel?"

Glorfindel turned to face another Elf, "Yes?" He asked cheerfully.

"There's a wet spot on the back of your robe," the elf lady told him.

"What? Oh, that. I uh... accidentally sat on a wet spot from the rain."

"It has not rained here in days," the Lady informed him.

"What?" Glorfindel scrambled to find an excuse. "Elladan, Elrohir," he blurted out.

"Oh, I see," the Lady gave him a smile, and he excused himself and hurried away. He found a nice bench, and sat down, resting his foot. He took in a deep breath of the fresh morning air, and closed his eyes leaning back against the bench.

Crack!

The sound shocked Glorfindel, and he felt himself falling backwards. He slammed into the ground, brief memories flashing through his head. He shook his head, to find himself somehow on his shoulders, his legs extending over his head.

"Glorfindel!"

Glorfindel tried to get up, only managing to tangle himself more. The faces of Elladan and Elrohir came inches from his own as he pushed himself up.

"Are you okay?" they asked, worried expressions on their faces.

"Yes," Glorfindel replied.

The twins beamed at him, and stuck a plate in his face. "We brought these for you!" they said in unison.

"Thank you," Glorfindel said, taking them. Mmm, the sweets smelled wonderful! He paused before taking a bite, and looked up at them.

"Did you two drug these?"

Elladan and Elrohir shook their heads. "Ada won't teach us about herbs," Elladan replied.

Relieved, Glorfindel took a bite.

"But we stole them from the kitchen."

Glorfindel spit it out.

"But she doesn't know that we took them and gave them to you," Elrohir said, as the two crawled up into his lap.

"Can we have some?" Elladan asked.

"I thought you got them for me?" Glorfindel said, acting insulted.

"You spit them out," Elrohir said.

Glorfindel shrugged, and popped the sweet into his mouth. The twins looked up at him, grins on their faces.

"Can we have some?" Elrohir asked.

"I thought you brought them for me."

"Yes, and we want some," Elladan said.

Glorfindel reluctantly handed each of the two a piece of the dessert, then taking a bite of his own.

"Thank you," the twins said, then slid off his lap, and ran off.

Glorfindel stood, balancing the plate in one hand. He scowled down at his foot, as it started throbbing again.

"Glorfindel!"

How many times was his name going to be shouted that day?! Glorfindel turned to see the elven cook, hands on her hips. "Where did you get those?"

Glorfindel looked down at the plate, "These – oh. The twins," he replied.

"Really, you're putting the blame on little elflings? Lord Elrond's elflings at that!"

"I - What were they for anyway?"

"Lady Celebrían," the cook replied.

Glorfindel dropped the half eaten treat on the plate, and shoved the plate toward the cook. "I had no idea," he said meekly.

"I can't give them to her now!" The cook exclaimed. She shook her head, then turned and walked swiftly away. Leaving the golden haired elf staring at the plate in dismay, debating on whether to finish them or not.

"Erestor, are you hungry?" Elladan stuck his head in the chief adviser's room.

Erestor looked up from where he had been writing a invitation for Elrond. He gave the two a suspicious glare, "What do you need?"

"We brought you something," Elrohir said, shoving the door open the rest of the way. The two walked in, Elladan holding a plate of sweets.

"I'm not particularly hungry," Erestor told them.

"Yes, you are," Elrohir retorted.

"And how would you know that?"

"Because we're hungry, that means you're hungry."

"You can have them," Erestor said.

"Thank you!" The twins exclaimed, dropping down to a sitting position across from each other, and started eating.

"Not in here!" Erestor exclaimed, flustered as the two dropped crumbs on his nice clean floor. The two grabbed the treats, and ran off, leaving the dirty plate. A few minutes later, they found Lindir playing his harp, a few elves gathered around listening.

"Are you hungry?" Elladan asked, as he finished the song and the elves scattered.

"No," Lindir replied.

"Yes you are," Elrohir replied, shoving a plate they had just from the kitchen toward him.

"Well, maybe a little," Lindir said, taking the plate. He set it down next to him, and looked up as the twins stared at him expectantly.

"Do you need something?"

"Are you going to eat those?" Elrohir asked.

"Later," Lindir replied, strumming the strings on the harp.

"Can we have them?" Elladan asked.

"Didn't you just give them to me?"

"Yes, now we want them back."

Lindir started to say something, when Glorfindel came marching up. Suddenly his foot hit a large rock, just happening to be the hurt foot. He jerked back, his lips pressed tightly together.

"Are all right?" Elladan asked Glorfindel.

Glorfindel muttered something under his breath, and a shocked look came to Lindir's face.

"What did he say?" Elrohir asked.

"Nothing," Lindir replied quickly.

"But it sounded like he said-"

Lindir jumped up and clamped a hand over Elrohir's mouth. Then received a kick from Elladan.

"Ow!" Lindir whirled around, grabbed his harp and practically ran away.

Glorfindel turned and limped away, heading toward the infirmary.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for your reviews on the last story. :-) NirCele is my beta for this story, just thought I would mention it. If you haven't read her stories, check it out! Enjoy! **

Glorfindel glared at his foot, which was now wrapped up. Elrond had been astonished by the fact that he had been walking around on it, since it was _very_ swollen. Amazingly it hadn't been broken, just a lot of bruising and pain. He winced as he stood from the infirmary bed, and hobbled out of the room. He glanced around, making sure Elrond was long gone. Satisfied, he continued on. He headed toward the kitchen, suddenly feeling very hungry.

Upon arrival, he noticed the twins in the kitchen. They were standing on a chair, peering into a bowl full of something on the table.

"What are you two doing?" Glorfindel asked.

"Helping," Elladan replied, grabbing something and throwing it in. Glorfindel walked up to the two, and looked into the bowl. Whatever it was looked strange, he knew what he _wasn't_ going to eat at the evening meal. He grabbed a slice of bread from a nearby plate, and swiftly exited as he heard someone coming. He grinned as he heard the cook gasp, and start giving the elflings a lecture. A minute later, the two came running out, huge smiles on their faces.

"Can you take us swimming?" Elrohir asked Glorfindel, coming to a stop beside him.

"You have to ask your Nana and Ada," Glorfindel said.

The two grinned up at him, then raced off. Glorfindel limped off; maybe he should go see how Erestor was doing. Halfway there, the twins came running up to him.

"Ada said we could go!" Elladan and Elrohir exclaimed.

"Great -" Glorfindel was interrupted by a furious cook marching his way. "Let's go," he whispered, wincing and limping as he ran off followed by two little elflings.

Glorfindel took his place at the table, eager to start eating. Elladan and Elrohir scrambled up on either side of him, Elrond setting at the head, and Celebrían beside him. She gave the twins a look, like '_you had better behave_.' The twins flashed her grins, their hair still wet from their swim. Glorfindel seemed cheerful enough - for someone that had a bruise on their cheek, and a very, _very_ painful foot.

He looked down at his food, it looked familiar. Lindir, seeing the look on the Lord's face, hesitated before eating. Elrond suddenly let out a cough and dropped his spoon, liquid dribbled down his chin.

"Lord Elrond!"

Several of the Elves leaped to their feet, Celebrían at her husband's side in seconds.

"I'm fine," Elrond assured them, holding up a hand, then looked directly at his young sons. "What did you put in the food?!"

The twins looked at him with wide eyes, and Elrohir looked like he was about to cry. Elladan gave him a look like '_how could you accuse us?'_ Elrond pushed the bowl away, and stood. He quirked his finger toward the boys, and stepped away from the table. The twins slid of their chairs, and ran after their father. Celebrían excused herself and followed the three.

The elves sitting around the table, pushed their bowls away gently, and selected something else to eat. Glorfindel looked up to see Erestor glaring at him, he gave him a confused look. Then picked up his bread and bit into it. And promptly spit it out.

Grabbing his wine, he took a swig to get the taste out.

And spit it out, spraying it out everywhere in front of him. Including Erestor.

"" "" ""

Erestor was in a bad mood. The cook had apologized profusely, not knowing _what_ had happened with the food. Everyone had their suspicions, but didn't say anything. For the second time that day, Erestor had to change. He looked down at the wet spot, at least the clothing was black so the stain would not show.

He checked around the closet, just in case. No prank items. He opened the door, and a spider scurried out, right toward him.

"" "" ""

Elrond was walking by Erestor's room when he heard a shriek and a thump of a body hitting the floor. He shrugged and kept walking.

"" "" ""

"Good night, Nana," the twins said as they cuddled down under their blankets. Celebrían smiled and blew out the lamp. "Good night," she called back softly, slipping out of the room but leaving the door open just a crack.

Elladan and Elrohir waited a couple minutes, until they were sure she was gone.

"I'm thirsty," Elrohir whispered.

"Me too," his brother said.

The twins threw the blanket back, and slid out of the bed without a sound. The scurried over to the door, and looked out in the hall. Not an elf in sight. Elladan pulled the door open and slipped through, followed by Elrohir. They scampered down the hall, heading toward the kitchen. A few elves were wandering around, but they didn't seem to notice the elflings.

"Shh!" Elladan whispered.

"I am shushing!" Elrohir hissed back. "You shh!"

"No! You SSHHH!"

"You – I'm thirsty," Elrohir whimpered.

"Come on." Elladan grabbed his brother's arm and dragged him to the kitchen. Inside it was dark and empty, the only light a candle in the center of the main table. Elladan grabbed a chair and pulled it toward a counter with jugs and glasses on it. Then he climbed up, Elrohir right behind him.

"What's that?" Elrohir asked, pointing to a jug with red liquid.

"It looks yummy," Elladan replied, reaching out to grab it. He pulled it toward him, straining a little. When he got it to the edge, it stuck to something, so he gave it a sharp jerk. The twins flew backwards, crashing to the floor. Next came the jug, spilling the drink all over them. They lay there frozen for a moment, then, after no one came running, they got back up.

Elrohir pulled the chair back up, and this time the two climbed up on the counter. Elladan picked up a second jug filled with the red drink, and tried to pour it into the cups Elrohir set in front of him. He _did_ manage to do it, spilling half of it in the process. Elrohir was the first to take a drink.

"What's it like?" his twin asked.

"Weird, and yum," Elrohir replied, taking another drink. Elladan picked his up, and took a sip, then gulped the rest down.

"I want more," Elrohir said, reaching for the jug.

"I'll get it," Elladan told him.

"No, I can."

"No! I will!"

"I'm not a baby, I can get it!"

"I'm older!"

Elladan grabbed the jug, trying to jerk it from his twin. Elrohir pulled back, the wine sloshing back and forth. Suddenly they stopped.

"Fine," Elladan said, letting go. "I'll get my own, and it has more!"

"Fine!"

The two sat in silence for a few minutes as they drank the wine, finally they seemed full, and stumbled down off the counter.

"I wanna go see Glorfa - Glorfindel," Elrohir managed to get out of his mouth. The two staggered out of the kitchen, toward the rooms.

"I feel funny," Elladan said.

"My tummy is tingly, and my arms, and my legs and my -" Elrohir stopped talking, his eyes getting wide. "AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" he screamed, running down the hall. Elladan blinked, then screamed and ran after him.

"" "" ""

Glorfindel had finally got to sleep, after tossing and turning from the pain in his foot. Sweet dreams floated around, the first in a while. When he was rudely awaken by screaming, and something landing on him.

Glorfindel shot up, shoving whatever it was off of him. He blinked, and shoved himself up, grabbing for anything he could use as a weapon.

"Glorfy!"

"Elladan? Elrohir? What are you doing in here?"

"Fun!" Elladan shrieked. Jumping up and down on his bed, Elrohir was trying to stand to do the same. He managed to get on his feet, and started jumping. Only to be pushed by Elladan.

"Move!" he demanded.

Elrohir shrieked, and plummeted off the bed. Hitting his head on the bed frame, as he tumbled to the floor. Elladan froze, his eyes wide.

"ELROHIR!" he screamed, after his brother didn't move. Glorfindel leaped up, and dropped off the bed by the little elfling. He gently picked him up, and stood, carrying him out of the room. Elladan tagged along behind, screaming his brother's name.

"QUIET!" Glorfindel roared.

Elladan came to a stop, looking up at the elf lord in surprise. Glorfindel took in a deep breath, trying to calm himself.

"Go find Elr – your Ada," Glorfindel told him.

Elladan stood frozen for a second, then took off, as fast as his little legs would carry him. Which was pretty fast for such a little thing, and screaming - "ADA! ELROHIR GOT HURT! NANATH! ADA! ELROHIR IS DYING AND -"

He stopped as someone caught him, he looked up to see Celebrían. "Elrohir got hurt!" he exclaimed, then burst into tears. Elrond came up behind her and reached up to take the crying elfling.

"Why does he smell like wine?" he asked. Celebrían let out a gasp as she saw Elladan's night robe, stained red.

"Where is Elrohir?" Elrond asked.

"Glor- Glorfindel took him to the healing room," Elladan said, putting his head on Celebrían shoulder. Elrond took off toward the infirmary, Celebrían right behind him. When they got there, Elladan squirmed down, and ran up by his twin. Glorfindel had placed him on one of the beds, and had a worried look on his face.

Elrond examined his head, as Glorfindel explained what had happened. Elrond nodded a couple times, then stood up a relieved expression on his face.

"He should be fine," Elrond said. "He will have a headache, along with other things from the wine." As he was talking, Elladan crawled up on the bed and sat down by his brother. Pulling a blanket up over him, then slide down beside him. In seconds he was fast asleep.

"Do you think we should take them to their room?" Elrond asked.

"No," Celebrían replied with a smile. "Leave them here for now."

"" "" ""

The next morning, both of the elflings woke up with throbbing headaches, Elrohir's worse than his brother's. Elrohir sat up and looked around groggily, then flopped back down. Wincing as pain shot through him. Elladan scrambled over his brother, and slid off the bed, hurrying out of the room. A few minutes later he returned with a cup of water and a plate of pastries.

Elrohir pushed himself up, accepting the treat from his twin. The water helped the head ache a little, but just enough to enjoy the food.

"What in Arda!"

The twins jerked their heads up to see Elrond standing in the door.

"Want one?" Elladan asked, holding one up toward him.

Elrond hurried over to them, "You two are in so much trouble – oh, are those…?" His voice trailed off as he picked one of the pasties off the plate.

"Elrond!"

Elrond whirled around, a guilty look on his face. Celebrían stood a few feet away, hands on her hips. "It was them," Elrond said, pointing toward the twins. Elladan and Elrohir jumped off the bed, and ran out as fast as they could. A second later, they were followed by Elrond, who was too slow to catch them.

Elladan and Elrohir raced down the hall, possibly tripping more than a few elves. They ran around in circles for a little while, then crashed into a door, slamming it open. Finding themselves in Erestor's room. Seeing no one around, they ran to his desk, and somehow managed to climb up on his chair, then desk.

Elrohir picked up a small glass of black ink, and lifted it up, staring at it. Elladan found a particularly interesting looking piece of paper, while Elrohir picked up a _very_ nice white quill pen. He dipped the pen in the ink like he had seen Elrond and Erestor do.

"Let me have that," Elladan said.

"No!" Elrohir retorted, pulling away.

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Fine then," Elladan said. He picked up the small glass of ink and poured it over Elrohir's head.

Elrohir let out an un-earthly scream, and jabbed at Elladan with the pen. Elladan dodged it, and the pen slammed down on the table on the nicely written note. There was a soft snap, as the pen broke in half. Elrohir, frustrated at his brother, _and_ the pen for breaking, dove at Elladan, knocking down a stack of papers. Elladan jumped up, running to the other side of the desk, then jumped off onto the chair. Elrohir followed, trying to grab at his twin. They dashed out into the hall, just as Erestor walked into the room, and saw the mess.

He let out a yelp, and rushed toward the desk as the twins raced across the stone floor.

Elladan glanced behind him, and grinned back his twin. And fell. Elrohir leaped on his brother, pounding him with his fist. Elladan tried to push him off, while kicking him. Elrohir grabbed his hair, and yanked.

"AAAAAAHHHHHH!"

Elladan reached up and pulled Elrohir's hair in return.

"Elladan! Elrohir! STOP!"

The twins jumped up to face Celebrían, putting on their most innocent expressions.

"Yes, Nana?"

Both of them still had wine stains, and Elrohir had ink all over him.

"That's enough, you two are going to take a bath, now!"

"Can Glorfindel take us swimming?"

"No."

The twins hung their head, and followed their Celebrían as she led them to take a bath.

**Please review! :-)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you NirCele and Pip the Dark Lord of All for your reviews. :-) I feel sorry for Lindir (and Erestor, not to mention the cook) in this chapter, but you know the twins, I couldn't help it. Anyway, have fun reading!**

"YAAAHH!" Elladan shrieked running down the hall, followed closely by his twin. Nearby an elf's mouth dropped open at the sight of the soaking, half-naked elflings. Not far behind an equally wet Celebrían ran after them. She looked quite frantic, her long silvery-golden hair flying behind her.

Suddenly Elladan slammed into a body, he looked up to see Elrond; giving him a sheepish smile.

"Well, at least they are clean," Elrond told his wife, as she came to a stop; grabbing Elrohir and picking him up.

"Mostly," she replied. "It will take a couple days to get all the ink off Elrohir."

"I think these two have too much time on their little hands," Elrond said. He turned as he saw the minstrel walking down the hall.

"Lindir!"

The unfortunate Lindir froze, and slowly turned to face him. "Yes, Lord Elrond?" He tried to edge backwards, and slip away unnoticed.

"Come here."

Lindir walked toward the four, a reluctant look on his face.

"These two need something to do, so I have decided you can teach them to play the flute."

Lindir just stared at him, eyes wide. "B – but what about Glorfindel?"

"Oh, they will have plenty of time to be with Glorfindel," Elrond informed them. "Are you busy at the moment?"

"Uh...y –"

"Good. Elladan, Elrohir, go with Lindir, he will be teaching you to play the flute."

"Yes, Ada," the twins replied. They slipped out of their parents' arms and ran up to Lindir.

"Behave," Celebrían told them, as she and Elrond turned to leave.

The twins just grinned, and ran after Lindir who was quickly walking away.

"Are you trying to leave us?" Elrohir asked.

"Why would I do that?" Lindir asked, looking at them oddly out of the corner of his eyes.

"I don't know, why don't you tell us?"

"Stay here," Lindir said, as he stopped outside a room. The two stopped, and waited as Lindir rushed into the room. A minute later he returned carrying three flutes, a silver one with an elegant design; the other two looked like they had been hacked at with a knife. He handed each of the twins one, and they beamed up at him.

"Thank you, Lin."

"Don't call me that," Lindir said blankly.

"What about, 'Dir', or 'In'?" Elladan asked.

"Oh, let's call him 'I'!" Elrohir exclaimed.

"Yes!" His twin agreed.

Lindir ignored them, and continued on out to the warm sunlight. He found a place by the fountain, and motioned for the twins to sit in front of him. Elladan and Elrohir plopped down on the ground, and looked up at him.

"Hold them like this," Lindir instructed, bringing the flute up to his mouth.

The twins threw their flutes at each other.

"I'm thirsty," Elrohir complained.

"Go get a drink then," Lindir told him.

Elrohir jumped up and ran off, leaving Elladan staring up at the minstrel. Lindir glanced around nervously, then picked up his flute and started playing. A grin spread across Elladan's face, and he grabbed Elrohir's flute, and blew. There wasn't a sound. He threw it.

Lindir gasped and jumped up, running to pick it up. "Do not throw instruments!" he exclaimed to the elfling.

"But it won't play!"

"Yes it will." Lindir demonstrated by blowing across the hole, a sweet sound filled the air (not as good as Lindir's flute), and Elladan started clapping.

"I want to play!" he said, running up to Lindir.

Lindir handed him the flute, then sat down, setting his flute down next to him. Elrohir came running up, and kicked Elladan in the leg.

"OW!" he yelped, hopping up and down on one leg. Lindir jumped up and grabbed Elladan before he went into attack mode on Elrohir. As he did so, Elrohir ran over and grabbed Lindir's flute.

"No!" Lindir exclaimed, letting go of Elladan and grabbing for the other elfling. Elrohir dodged as Lindir tried to grab at the flute, and crashed into his twin. The flute flew straight up into the air, and Lindir gasped, his hands going out to catch it. Luckily, he caught it, and let out a sigh.

"Sit!" he commanded the twins. Elladan and Elrohir immediately plopped down, not used to hearing Lindir sound this way. Lindir closed his eyes briefly, and took in a deep breath. "Now, hold your flute like this. And blow." Lindir blew on his own flute, and a confused look came over his face.

He blew again, still not sound. He blew harder, and harder. Frustrated, he blew as hard as he could, and heard a squeak. Then flower petals flew out of the bottom of it. Lindir just looked distraught; he looked at the twins, then got up and walked off.

"""

"ADA!"

Elladan and Elrohir burst into Elrond's study; he glanced up from his desk to see the two grinning widely.

"I can play the flute!" Elladan exclaimed proudly.

Elrond looked pleased. Lindir's lesson must have gone well. Elladan raised the flute up, and blew sharply. It let out a loud _screech!_ Elrond tried his best not to clamp his hands over his ears. He grinned tightly at the two.

"Yes, wonderful." He probably killed every bird within a one-mile radius.

Elladan was about to play again, when Lindir burst in. He marched up to the twins, grabbed the flutes, and stormed out. Slamming the door behind him. Elrond was still recovering from Elladan's music, and just blinked.

"""

"Glorfindel, will you take us swimming?"

"You have to ask your –"

"We already did," Elrohir said.

"Fine then, go get ready, and I'll get a horse."

The twins eagerly ran off, while Glorfindel went to saddle up his horse, stopping by Elrond's study to confirm what the twins had told him. Within a few minutes, Glorfindel sat on his horse, a twin in front and behind him.

"Go fast!" Elladan cheered.

"No," Glorfindel replied. "I won't have you falling off like last time."

"But that was fun!"

"No, it wasn't. You broke your arm."

"It wasn't broken," Elladan said.

"Yes it was," Elrohir shot back.

"How would you know?!"

"The bone was sticking out!"

"Was not!"

By the time the twins stopped arguing, they had arrived at their destination. With a yell of excitement, the two jumped off the horse, and ran toward the water.

"Can you teach us to dive?" Elrohir asked, right before jumping in the water. Elladan jumped in after him, and a flock of ducks took off seemingly appearing from nowere. Glorfindel watched them for a minute, before they started begging him to teach them to dive.

"Follow me," Glorfindel said, leading them up to a good size rock that over hung a deep part of the pool. He showed them how to hold their hands, and place them up over their head. "Then…" He demonstrated by jumping in. The twins stared down at where he had disappeared; the water calmed, but no Glorfindel.

"Where did he go?" Elrohir asked in a whisper.

"I don't know."

"Maybe we should go find him."

"Yes, let's."

The twins were about to jump in, when they heard a voice behind them.

"You didn't even think to wait for me?"

"Glorfindel!" The twins cheered at seeing the Balrog-slayer.

The faux-insulted look left the Elf Lord's face. "Who's going first?"

"Me!" Elladan exclaimed. He grinned up at Glorfindel, just as Elrohir leapt in. "No fair!" He yelled at his twin, jumping in after him. Glorfindel shook his head. So much for a dive. He was about to dive in after them, when he saw something from the corner of his eye. Turning his head, he saw Erestor. What was he doing here? Changing his mind on going after the twins, he lightly jumped off the rock and headed down. As he reached the bottom he grabbed his outer robe he had left nearby, and tossed it over his shoulder. Best not to leave out with the twins around, or Erestor possibly still wanting to get him back for the prank.

"Erestor, what a surprise," Glorfindel greeted.

Erestor turned, his face blank for a moment, then he blinked. "Oh, yes. Lord Elrond –" He stopped as he realized something. "Where are Elladan and Elrohir?"

"Swimming," Glorfindel replied.

Erestor glanced around, and not seeing them, walked closer to the water. "Where again?"

"They were just right –" Glorfindel trailed off, trying to hide a grin. "I'm sure they're around her somewhere."

"That is_ not_ a good answer!" Erestor exclaimed. "Lord Elrond will be seriously –"

He was cut off as a flash of dark-haired elflings charged toward him; he started to move, but was too late. Elladan and Elrohir crashed into him, throwing him backwards. Right into the cool blue water.

"""

Two grinning elflings looked up at a shivering Erestor. He scowled back down at them, and tugged at his black garment. "That was not fun!" he snapped, from an earlier conversation.

"You never go swimming," Elrohir said.

"I take baths," Erestor said.

"But that's boring," Elladan informed him.

"When you get older you'll understand."

"Only if you're like Erestor," Glorfindel said, coming up beside them. Erestor immediately turned and hurried off to change out of the soaking clothes. Elrond came walking toward them, glancing over at the retreating councilor.

"Glorfindel I need you to –" He paused as he saw the twins looking at him expectantly. "You two go find your Nana, she had something for you to do."

The twins stood there for a second, then trotted off, stopping to look back at the two Lords. Elrond glowered at them, and they ran off.

"Nana!" Elrohir yelled, as they approached Celebrían's room.

"Shh, there is no need for you to be loud," Celebrían said, appearing behind the two. The twins jumped, and smiled up at Celebrían.

"We're hungry," Elladan informed her.

"And thirsty," Elrohir added.

"Good." Celebrían had a secretive sort of grin on her face. "Come along," she said, leading the way.

Elladan and Elrohir ran along behind her, chattering to her as they went. "And he went like this!" Elladan demonstrated Erestor falling into the water, sending his twin into a burst of giggles. Celebrían just smiled, and turned a corner as they headed toward the kitchen. The twins ran ahead, bursting into the large room. Then turned, confused, to Celebrían.

"Where's the food?" Elrohir asked.

"Oh, don't worry about that," Celebrían replied. The cook came walking up, and Celebrían greeted her as she did so.

"You are going to help clean the floor," Celebrían replied. "After that prank with the food, and the mess with the wine, I think you need to make up for it."

Elrohir stuck out his bottom lip, "But Nana, that wasn't a prank. We were helping."

Celebrían smiled at the twins sweetly. "Yes, and you will help again."

"Will we get to eat?" Elladan asked.

"Yes," Celebrían replied.

"Yay!" The boys cheered, running into the kitchen, then grabbing random items and throwing them at each other.

"Elladan! Elrohir!"

The twins turned to face Celebrían. "That is _not_ how you clean."

"Oh."

"Now pick all of that up."

The brothers picked up the stuck they had thrown at each other and placed it in a pile. "Can we eat now?" Elladan asked.

"No. I want you to do everything she tells you. Got it?"

The twins nodded.

"Good." Celebrían turned to leave, and said to the cook as she did, "Good luck."

As Celebrían vanished, the twins just stared up at the cook. "What do we do?" Elrohir asked.

The cook grabbed a mop, and bucket of water. "Follow me."

The first five minutes went peaceful, for having the twins around. Until Elladan decided he didn't want to share his mop.

"It's my turn!" Elrohir exclaimed.

"No!" Elladan jerked the mop away, and plopped the wet rag side down on the floor. Then started running around while pushing it, Elrohir screaming while chasing after his twin. The cook just sat on the counter, watching the two. And glancing toward the entrance to make her escape.

Elrohir suddenly came to a stop, glaring at Elladan. Elladan smirked at him. "Ha! You –" He stopped when Elrohir picked up the bucket of dirty water, which was surprising since it was almost as big as him. Then he ran toward Elladan, who turned and stumbled into a counter.

Elladan let out a shriek as Elrohir poured the water on him. Elrohir dropped the bucket, and dove toward the mop Elladan had dropped. Elladan stood there for a moment, fuming. Elrohir cheerfully started mopping the floor, being the sweetest little elfling for about ten seconds. Then he was slammed to the floor.

The cook ran.

**Please review. :-)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks everybody for your reviews! :-) I finally got to put this chapter on (I've been kind of busy), so here it is! Enjoy!  
**

"Where's Glorfindel?" Elladan asked Lindir, who was looking warily at the twins.

"I don't know," he said blankly.

"All righty, bye!" The two ran off. Lindir noticed Elrohir had a bruise on his arm, he shrugged it off, that wasn't unusual. As the two ran, they noticed Erestor talking to an elf warrior and handing him a crisp white envelope. Erestor cast them a glance, and then hurried away. He was still mad from the water prank, although the boys still thought he didn't swim enough.

"Maybe he doesn't know how," Elladan said.

"Probably," his twin agreed. As the raced down the corridor, they noticed Glorfindel walking along, a small jar in his hand. The twins grinned at each other, and followed him, trying not to make a sound.

He stopped at Erestor's study, and slipped inside, leaving the door open a crack. The twins scampered up and peered into the hole, Elrohir climbing up on his brother's shoulders. Glorfindel pulled out the chair behind the desk, and proceeded to pour the honey on it.

"Why is he doing that?" Elrohir asked in a whisper.

"I don't know," Elladan replied. Elrohir scrambled off of him, and the two raced off. They almost crashed into Erestor who was heading the way they had come; they grinned up at him, then ran around him and off down the hall.

"Let's prank Ada," Elladan suggested.

Elrohir looked a little hesitant. "Are you sure that's a good idea?"

"Yes, we haven't played a prank on him in a long time."

Elrohir shrugged. "All right. What are we going to do?"

Celebrían kissed the sleeping Elladan and Elrohir on their forehead, and slipped quietly out of the room. She left the door open a little as usual, the hall letting in a little light. Her soft footsteps vanished; the only sound left the nightlife which was not far away.

Elladan shot up. "She's gone!"

Elrohir scrambled out from under the covers, and slid off the bed. "How long until she goes to bed?"

Elladan shrugged, and dived under the bed. Bringing out two small jars, he handed one to his twin. They waited for a little while, then hurried out to the hall. When they reached Elrond's room, they shoved the door open slowly and looked in. Elrond and Celebrían were lying there peacefully, seemingly asleep.

Elladan signaled to his younger twin, and the two tip-toed forward to the edge of the bed. Elladan placed his hands in a cupping position, making a hand hold for Elrohir to step on. Stepping up on Elladan's hand, Elrohir climbed up on the bed, balancing the jar in one hand. Then he reached down, and grabbed Elladan's hand, helping him climb up. The two resumed with pouring the honey all over Elrond. Holding back their snickering, they slid off the bed.

And started tossing flour on them.

"They're getting married!" Elrohir shrieked, tossing a handful on Elrond.

"They're already married," Elladan told his brother.

"They're getting married again!"

"No they are no-"

"WHAT IS GOING ON!?"

Elrond shot up in bed, and the twins let out a yelp of surprise. Tossing the jars and the last of the flour behind them, they took off. They raced out to the hall, and Elrohir came to a stop. Turned around, ran back, grabbed the door and slammed it shut. It was immediately jerked open, and Elrohir was looking up at the face of an angry elf lord.

"It was a Balrog," Elrohir said quickly to his father. "We're just coming to slay it, like Glorfindel. But it got away, all covered in flour."

"Really. And how do you know it was flour?"

"It told me so," Elrohir informed him.

"So now you talk to Balrogs?"

Elrohir nodded. "Yes."

"What else did it say?"

"Uh..." Elrohir shrugged, "It said a bunch of stuff. Right, El? Elladan? ELLADAN! Where are you?!"

Elladan peeked out from behind a pillar. "Yes?"

"Why does Erestor always wear black?" Elrohir asked. Elladan shrugged, the two sat in chairs in the library, Erestor sitting across from them looking at a book. Elladan was sulking, while Elrohir wondered what was so grand about the color black.

"Erestor, why do you wear black?"

"Hush," Erestor told him. "No talking until I say."

Elrohir slumped down, and glared at the floor, wishing his feet could touch it. Erestor shut the book, and set it down, looking up as Lady Celebrían walked in. She smiled at the twins, then turned to Erestor.

"Is everything ready for the guests arrival tomorrow?"

"Yes, my Lady," Erestor replied. "I'm just waiting for Glorfindel to return with something."

"Thank you. How are Elladan and Elrohir behaving?"

"Not too bad," Erestor replied. "They managed not break anything in the last hour."

"That is good, I have to go see what Elrond is up to," she said, then turned to leave.

"I'm not playing any more pranks on Ada," Elladan grumbled.

"I told you not to."

"No you didn't."

"Yes, I did."

"No."

"Yes."

"N-"

"Stop it!"

The twins jumped, and fell back into silence. Erestor turned and disappeared behind a bookshelf, taking the book with him. Elrohir slid off his chair, and scurried over looking around the shelf. Erestor was running his finger along the books, looking for something. Elrohir nodded back at Elladan, who then jumped off his chair, and started running off, followed by Elrohir.

Elladan came to a stop by a large shelf. "He'll never look up there."

Elrohir immediately started climbing, careful not to knock any books down. Unlike Elladan who sped up, not caring for the organized books. Elrohir scowled at him as he clambered to the top. Elladan was already moving down to the end of the bookshelf to see where Erestor was. Elrohir came up behind him, and snickered as Erestor walked back to their chairs.

"Elladan! Elrohir!" he exclaimed, he glanced around. Then up.

The twins ducked back, and slowly started moving backwards along the top of the shelf.

"He's figuring it out," Elrohir said.

"We have to do something new," Elladan replied.

The two looked at each other in mutual agreement, and slid over to the edge, then climbed back down. On the opposite side. They raced around the library, until Elladan found a rope, probably left there from another prank. Or Glorfindel. Elrohir ran up to one of the large windows that let in the afternoon light.

"Here, you hold it, and I'll climb down," Elladan said.

"Who's going to hold it for me?"

Elladan thought for a moment, then his eyes lit up. He ran over to the nearest pillar, and tied the old fraying rope to it. Then ran over and tossed the other end out the window.

"You go first," Elladan told his twin. The two ran up to the window, and Elladan helped Elrohir climb up on the window seal. Then turned and helped Elladan up. Elrohir grabbed the rope, and disappeared over the edge.

Elladan heard the scuffle of Erestor hurrying though the library, he glanced down. Elrohir was standing on the ground below, looking up expectantly at his twin. Reaching down and gripping the rope, he placed his feet against the stone wall, and started down. He felt the rope loosen, strange. He tried to hurry down faster, half sliding, half walking along the wall.

Suddenly he felt the rope give away.

And he plummeted toward the ground with a cry.

Erestor was rushing through the library looking for the twins, last time they did this, they hid on one of the shelves. He had glimpsed a dark haired head on one of the shelves, but they were gone when he got there. He heard little feet pattering away, and decided to take a different route, and surprise them. When he got there, he saw them disappear around a corner, Elladan carrying a rope over his shoulder.

He started after them, stopping briefly to pick up a book that had somehow gotten on the floor. Placing it on the shelf, he continued on. He had a pretty good idea what they were going to do.

When he came to the first window, no one was there. Or at the second, or third. He was approaching the fourth, when he saw the black hair of one of the twins vanish over the edge. He glanced briefly at the rope, and he spun to take a closer look. And his eyes widened, he was about to rush toward the window. When the rope let out a terrible _snap!_

Elrohir was standing watching his older twin climb down, when the rope broke. Elladan let out a cry as he crashed toward the ground. Elrohir ran toward him, as the ground met him. A pain flared up in his leg, not from him, but from the bond between them. Although not nearly as bad as Elladan was feeling at the moment.

Rolling over, Elladan clutched his left leg, and let out a wail. Elrohir crouched down by his twin, trying to figure out what was wrong. Tears poured down Elladan's face, as Elrohir tried to comfort him. Elrohir realized his brother's leg was broken, and put his arms around him, giving him a hug. He had to do something! He needed to get him to Ada. Standing up, Elrohir tried to get Elladan on his one good leg. Elladan refused, in too much pain to move. He tried a different tactic, grabbing under his arms, he started pulling him toward the healing rooms. Elladan whimpered, but didn't resist.

Elrohir's arms started to tire, just as Erestor came into view. He expected the counselor to be angry, but instead, he rushed toward them, dropping down beside Elladan. The older twin looked up at him, tears pooling in his eyes.

Gently, Erestor slid his arms under the elfling, and lifted him. He rushed toward the infirmary, a worried Elrohir tagging along behind the swirling black robes. When they reached the healing rooms, Erestor set him as carefully as he could on one of the beds, and raced off to find Elrond. Elrohir climbed up on the bed, the tiny elflings barely taking up any room at all on it.

He sat crossed-legged on the bed and looked up as Elrond rushed in, followed by Celebrían and Erestor.

"Is he going to be all right?" Elrohir asked Elrond as he leaned over his twin.

Elrond glanced briefly at Elrohir and turned to get the supplies he needed.

"Come on Elrohir," Celebrían said, holding her arms out for her son.

"I wanna stay with El," he said.

"All right." Celebrían then turned to Erestor. "Thank you. Was there anything you needed to finish for tomorrow?"

"Oh, yes!" Erestor exclaimed, he had forgotten all about the guests arriving the next day. "I have to go." He cast a worried look over at Elladan before hurrying out of the room.

Elrohir sat beside the sleeping Elladan, Elrond had given him an herb to help with the pain, and a few minutes later he had dropped off to sleep. Celebrían had carried him to his room, and set him on his bed, Elrohir climbing up beside him. He hadn't moved since then.

Elladan stirred, and slowly blinked as he woke. He glanced over at Elrohir, and tried to set up, letting out a moan. Elrohir slid closer.

"Are you feeling any better?" he asked.

Elladan nodded, then glared at his leg.

Elrohir grinned, and jumped a little, excited that his twin had finally woken. He reached behind him, pulling something out. "Looky! Glorfindel brought some crutches for you!"

Elladan scowled at them, but accepted them as Elrohir handed the wooden devices to him. "Now you can still walk!" Elrohir cheered, then slid off the bed, and turned to help Elladan down.

Elladan winced softly as he hit the floor, and slid the crutches under his arms. Elrohir grinned at him as he tried to figure them out, but a glint of worry showed in his eyes. Elladan cheered up a bit as he figured out how to use the wooden things, and hobbled toward the doorway.

"Yay! Now you don't have to stay in bed all day!" Elrohir exclaimed, dancing around him, then rushed out to find Glorfindel walking down the hall. "El can walk again!" he told the Balrog-slayer.

Glorfindel beamed at the twins as Elladan followed Elrohir out into the hall, still struggling a little with the crutches. "Ah, so you figured out how to use them."

"Yes. Is it time to eat yet?" Elladan asked, looking up at Glorfindel.

"Almost," he replied. "I was just coming to check on you."

"Can I ride on your shoulders?" Elrohir asked, holding his arms up.

"I want to!" Elladan exclaimed.

"No! I-" Elrohir's voice trailed off. Glorfindel remembered the same argument from last week, and had resulted in a ten minute fight. Possibly longer, since Glorfindel had to leave to do something.

"Fine," Elrohir said. He looked up at Glorfindel. "Can you give El a ride?"

**Please review. They will help get the next chapter up sooner. :-)**


	5. Chapter 5

**All right fellow fans, I finally got the chapter up. Sorry I took so long, I was sick last week, plus school and chores. This chapter is for all of you who reviewed my story: ****Pip the Dark Lord of All****, ****Sixty-four K****, ****NirCele****, ****SnoCat****, and the two guest. Here is the final chapter for Little Pranksters, so enjoy and tell me what you think. :)**

Elladan snickered as he hobbled up to Erestor's door, Elrohir slipped around him, a long cloth thing dragging behind him. He crept into the room, and walked over to where a typical black robe was draped over a chair. He jugged the black robe down, freezing as it crumpled to the floor. To the twins' relief, it didn't make a sound. The he tossed the other robe in its place, snatching up the first one, and running out.

"" "" ""

Erestor had gotten up extra early that morning to make sure everything was ready for the guest arrival. He hurriedly got dressed, and rushed out; he had a lot to do that day.

"Good morning!" Glorfindel called cheerfully, walking past in the hall. "Something new for a change?"

Erestor ignored him, used to his comments.

"You wore it!" Two existed voices exclaimed behind him. Erestor turned to see the twins grinning widely at him.

"Glorfy said you wouldn't, but we knew you would," Elrohir said.

"What are you- oh," he looked down to see... Instead of the usual black, was a dark green robe with golden embroidery. Only one elf her knew wore this...

"GLORFINDEL!"

"" "" ""

"'Restor."

Erestor looked up from his desk to see Elladan looking up at him, a crutch under one arm. The other having fallen to the floor, in his hand he held out a plate of food.

"It's your breakfast," Elrohir told him, coming up behind his twin.

"I'm not hun-" he started to say, then stopped. He realized he hadn't eaten anything that say, and not much the day before. "What is it?"

"Oats, and bread and honey, and some other yummy thing," Elladan replied, as his twin brought the plate up to Erestor. He tried to shove it up on the desk, but the food started to slide. Erestor reached out, grabbing it.

"Thank you."

"Your we'come," Elrohir replied, with a grin. Then ran back out, stopping to help Elladan. Erestor glanced down suspiciously at his food, then took a bite. Nothing seemed wrong with it. He got to work, grabbing a bite every once and a while.

"Erestor."

Erestor lifted his head to see Glorfindel. "Yes?"

"They're going to be here soon, Lady Celebrían wants you to come and greet them with us."

"I will be there in a moment."

Glorfindel didn't move. "Do you need something?" Erestor asked, continuing writing, and glancing over at another paper.

"Oh, no, that's all." Glorfindel backed up, slowly. Then turned and hurried off as Erestor looked up, giving him a strange look. After he finished writing, he placed it neatly on a stack, and stood. Or tried to. Placing his hands on the edge of the chair, he shoved himself up. Feeling some resistance. He slipped out from behind the desk, and ran his hand over the chair to discover...

Honey?

Mustering up the control not to scream out the golden haired warrior's name, he headed toward the door. As he turned around the corner, he almost ran into Glorfindel, who tried to put on an innocent expression.

"Do you need something?" Erestor asked.

"No, I was just coming to... never mind that." Glorfindel turned on his heel, and walked swiftly down the hall. Erestor watched him go, thinking of a way to get his revenge.

"" "" ""

"Elladan! Elrohir!"

A smile broke over the face of the Lady of Lothlórien, as the twins ran up to her. Celebrían and Elrond came behind them, in a more formal manner.

"Ai! What happened?" Galadriel exclaimed as she saw Elladan's leg.

"He jumped out a window," Elrohir said proudly.

"Did not!" Elladan retorted, and would have tried to kick at his brother, if it weren't for his broken leg. Celeborn came up besides her, having been greeted by Glorfindel, and walked up to greet his daughter, Celebrían.

After greetings were exchanged, the visitors were led to the dining hall and food was brought out for everyone.

"What's your name?" Elladan asked a young elfling girl, who didn't look much older than the twins. The three elflings had been sat at one point of the table, so as not to disturb the older ones.

"Lothiel," she replied, a shy smile on her face. Her blond hair was pulled back by two little braids, and flowers stuck in the top.

"I'm El, and this is El." Elladan said, motioning to his twin.

"No, I'm Elrohir," he corrected. "And that-"

"I'm Elladan," the older twin interrupted.

The two glared at each other for a minute, then Elrohir started eating, while Elladan chattered away to Lothiel. Elrohir shot his twin a glare every once and a while.

"" "" ""

"It's this way," Elladan said, leading the other two elflings, one coming along grudgingly.

Lothiel bounded up cheerfully beside him. "Where are you going?"

"You'll see," Elladan replied.

Lothiel came to a stop by a large room. "What's in there?"

Elladan came to a stop, and looked in. "I'll show you." He walked in, Lothiel following, she held a little doll under her arm. Elrohir glared at it, then a idea came to him. The scowl on his face was replaced by an evil grin.

Elladan and Lothiel walked up to a huge clay pot, twice as big as them.

"Is there anything in there?" Lothiel asked.

Elladan shrugged. "Maybe. El, can you help me...why do you have that look on your face?"

Elrohir jumped, and tried to hide his grin. "Ladder?"

"What? Oh, yes, we need a ladder."

Elrohir ran off, returning a couple minutes later dragging a ladder behind him. He propped it up against the large clay jar, then backed up, creeping up behind Lothiel. She was watching Elladan as he tried to climb up the ladder with a broken leg.

Suddenly Elrohir charged forward, and grabbed the doll, then took off.

"NO!" Lothiel shrieked, running after him. Elrohir started laughing, and while running past the large pot, threw the doll up. There was a light clunk, as the doll fell to the bottom of the jar.

Lothiel burst into tears, and ran up to the ladder, calling out her doll's name.

"EL!" Elladan exclaimed. Then looked down at the crying elfling. "I'll get it for you."

Lothiel stopped crying, "You will?"

Elladan nodded.

"Thank you," Lothiel said, a smile coming to her face.

Elladan dropped his crutches, and dragged himself up the ladder. When he got to the top, he looked down into the dark space. Then out at his twin and Lothiel. Taking a deep breath, he pulled himself over, and then dropped down inside.

Elrohir watched his brother disappear over the edge, this didn't seem like a good idea. Glorfindel could get it, right? He looked over at Lothiel who was staring up at where Elladan had vanished, like he was her hero.

"El?" A voice came from inside the pot.

Elrohir ran to the ladder, and climbed up it. When he got to the top, he looked down. Below, Elladan looked up at him, a mournful look on his face.

"I'm stuck!"

"I'll get you out," Elrohir said. He pulled himself up, then dropped down inside. "Here," he cupped his hand for his twin to step on.

Elladan placed his good leg in Elrohir's hands, and he lifted him up, leaning against the edge of the clay.

"I can't reach it," Elladan said, reaching as far as he could for the edge of the pot rim. After about five minutes of trying, neither could get each other out.

"HELP!" Elrohir yelled.

From outside they could hear Lothiel saying something. Then little feet pattered away. They waited, and waited... and waited. Until finally they dropped off to sleep.

"" "" ""

Lothiel ran off, looking for someone. She came to a stop when she saw the awe-inspiring Glorfindel walking down the hall.

"Glorfindel," she squeaked.

Glorfindel picked up her voice with his keen elf ears. "Yes, _pen-neth_?"

"El and El got stuck," she told him.

"Stuck?"

Lothiel nodded, and pointed toward where she had come.

"Can you show me?"

Lothiel nodded again, and ran back to the room, her tiny feet pattering on the floor. When they got to the room, he noticed the small ladder leaning up against the clay pot.

"What are they doing in there?" he asked.

"Getting my dolly," Lothiel replied.

Glorfindel walked over to it, and looked in. Inside where two sleeping elflings, one of them having a doll clutched under his arm. They were curled up around each other, creating a protective embrace as they clutched each other.

The End :-)


End file.
